Capitaines
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "Rin… Tu voudrais me faire plaisir une dernière fois ?". Et parce que c'est son capitaine, parce que ses yeux sont un peu trop magnifiques à son goût et sa voix un peu trop envoûtante, Rin ne peut qu'accéder à la requête. Après tout, son capitaine à le droit de partir heureux, non ?


"Rin !"

Le mauve se retourna, un air agacé sur le visage, et fit face à son capitaine. Non, son _ex_ capitaine.

Désormais, c'était à lui de gérer l'équipe, et il ne s'en sentait pas du tout capable. Il lui avait pourtant répété maintes fois, qu'il n'avait pas la carrure d'un capitaine, qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste et ouvert que lui l'était, mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, Rin était le nouveau capitaine, et peu importe s'il était doué ou non, il assurerait le poste.

"Rin, attend-moi un peu ! Tu pourrais me dire au revoir, quand même. C'était notre dernière course ensemble, tu le sais, non ? J'aurais aimé voir plus de tristesse sur ton visage, espèce d'insensible.

- Tsk. Si tu veux qu'on te pleure, va voir le reste de l'équipe, ils sauront faire ça à merveille."

Lui jetant un regard en coin, Rin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire face à la moue presque boudeuse de son camarade, avant de se reprendre. Le vermillon avait cette sale manie de le faire sourire pour rien seulement par sa présence.

"Rin ! Tu es vraiment un sans cœur.

- Arrête de crier mon nom à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas digne d'un capitaine !

- Mais c'est toi le capitaine maintenant, _Rinrin._"

Il y eut un léger silence le temps que Rin cesse de s'étouffer. Seijuurou le regardait, amusé et fier de son coup. C'était devenu en quelque sorte sa passion, d'embêter le plus jeune pour un rien, et le fait qu'il réagissait si facilement à ses piques ne faisait que renforcer son envie de le chercher. Alors maintenant qu'il s'en allait, il fallait bien qu'il en profite un peu plus, histoire qu'il se souvienne de lui.

"Abruti ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Un problème, _Rinrin_ ?"

Seijuurou ne se séparait pas de son sourire, même s'il savait qu'il cherchait les ennuis. Qui arrivèrent rapidement sous la forme d'un poing agrippant son haut et le tirant vers son propriétaire. Ses yeux violets lançaient des éclairs et s'il avait pu, ils auraient tués le vermillon sur place.

"Enlève ce putain de sourire de ton visage. Et arrête de me donner ce surnom débile. Qui te l'a appris ?

- Tu sais… Tu as une jolie petite sœur qui aime beaucoup me parler de toi, Rin. Même des choses embarrassantes que tu as pu faire, rit Seijuurou, repensant à quelques unes vraiment gênantes. Je pourrais t'en citer pleins, d'ailleurs.

- Crève."

Rin tremblait de rage. Son capitaine avait vraiment un don inné pour le mettre en colère très rapidement. Pour le faire passer par toute sorte d'émotions d'un coup, d'ailleurs, et cela l'énerva un peu plus. Il le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, son regard toujours vrillé sur celui de Seijuurou, qui ne flancha pas. Le regard du vermillon devint soudain plus sérieux au fur et à mesure qu'il observait Rin.

"Rin… Tu voudrais me faire plaisir une dernière fois ?

- … Pourquoi t'es si sérieux, d'un coup. Tu veux vraiment que je pleure ton départ ?

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais ça me ferais aussi très plaisir, sourit le vermillon.

- Tsk. Alors c'est quoi cette chose que je dois faire ?"

Rin avait troqué sa colère contre une pointe d'inquiétude ; qui sait à quoi pensait son capitaine ? Seijuurou avait toujours eu des idées farfelues, et sur le coup, il eut un peu peur de ce qu'il va lui demander. Il vit la main de son ami s'élever et son index lui faire signe d'approcher, doucement, presque sensuellement, et le sourire qu'affiche son visage ne fait rien pour contrer cette idée. C'est donc avec prudence que le requin s'avance, légèrement rougissant, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se frôlent.

Ils sont bien trop près, et Rin veut lui faire remarquer quand la main du plus grand se pose sur sa joue, lui coupant toute tentative de s'exprimer. Sa main caresse doucement sa peau, et le sourire du vermillon s'agrandit, avant qu'il ne se baisse et pose ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. C'est presque un effleurement, cela dure quelques secondes, mais Rin s'oppose à ce qu'il se retire. Passant ses mains autour de son cou, il approfondit le baiser et glisse sa langue sur les lèvres de son homologue, cherchant plus de contact, ce à quoi l'autre répond positivement en ouvrant ses lèvres et venant jouer avec sa jumelle.

Le baiser dure une, deux minutes, puis s'interrompt par manque de souffle. Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux, longtemps, et esquissent un sourire complice.

"Il vaut mieux que tu repartes avec un magnifique baiser plutôt qu'un simple effleurement où tu aurait été frustré, non ? Souffle Rin, son sourire devenant mutin.

- Magnifique, rien que ça… Ne te valorise pas trop tout de même, c'est moi qui ait mené la danse la plupart du temps ! Rit Seijuurou, faisant se renfrogner son ami.

- Ah ouais ? J'aurais du ne pas t'offrir ce service alors, grogna-t-il en s'écartant, vite rattrapé par les deux bras du vermillon.

- Rin, s'il te plait, ne dit pas ça… Tu l'as vraiment fait seulement pour me faire plaisir ? Murmura le plus grand, ses bras entourant les épaules de son ami en une étreinte presque trop forte.

- Oï, pourquoi tu deviens triste, d'un coup ? … Je l'ai fais pour moi aussi, tu sais. J'crois que je t'aime un peu trop pour te refuser ce genre de demandes, grommela Rin, le rouge aux joues.

- C'est une déclaration ?

- Je te sens sourire, abruti. Prend ça comme tu veux.

- Alors je le prends comme une déclaration. Moi aussi je t'aime, Rin.

- J'ai pas dit que je t'aimais. Juste…

- C'est plus que de l'amitié, Rin. Te mens pas à toi-même."

Seijuurou s'écarta, ses mains posées sur les épaules du Matsuoka, qui détournait la tête, fixant un point sur le sol. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de revenir fixer ses yeux, toujours sérieux.

"Sei'. Je veux pas me mentir, mais tu t'en vas, et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on se reverra… Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs pour que ça ne tienne pas. Alors oui, tu ne pars peut-être pas loin, mais je ne sais pas -

- Moi je veux tenter, l'interrompit-il. Et même si ça ne dure que quelques mois, tu pourras toujours te dire que l'on ne se verra plus et ça t'affectera moins que si j'étais encore à Samezuka. A moins que tu ne préfère Nanase…

- Haru n'est qu'un ami. Il n'y a aucun problème pour ça. Alors…"

Rin soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Abruti de capitaine et sa présence qui faisait battre plus vite son cœur. Après tout, le principe est presque le même que pour la natation : on saute sans savoir jusqu'où on arrivera et si tout se passera sans encombre, et c'est cela qui convainquit le mauve.

"Va pour quelques mois, voir plus, lâcha-t-il.

- J'accepte le contrat", sourit le vermillon, heureux.

Ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux depuis quelque temps, et c'est presque avec hâte que Rin embrassa Seijuurou pour sceller leur nouveau contrat.

* * *

Voila, un petit OS pour fêter le départ de Seijuurou ! Je voulais faire un truc positif, pour contrer Sam-Elias et son OS hyper négatif "Au revoir" (que vous pouvez quand même lire, évidemment, il est très bien fait.)

Sinon, Rin en capitaine je m'y attendais pas (suis-je la seule ?) et je trouve ça super cool. Puis l'Opening et l'Ending sont tellement badass, Makoto en pompier et le déhanché de Rin en policier, je bave. Du coup ça m'inspire d'autres OS, tout ça. Plus ou moins soft, d'ailleurs. :3

Sinon, j'en ai un plus long que j'arrive pas à finir par manque de motivation, mais ça va aller.

Alors à bientôt sur le fandom, je sens que les épisodes vont être très inspirants ! Et donnez vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ~


End file.
